marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dagger/Gallery
A gallery of images of Tandy Bowen, who is also the superhero Dagger. ''Cloak & Dagger Screenshots Season One [[First Light|Episode 1.01: ''First Light]] CD06.png CD08.png C&D101_Liam_and_Tandy_in_Rick_Cotton's_house.png CD09.png CD10.png CD11.png CD12.png 145968 2482 resized.jpg CD19.png CD17.png CD20.png 145968 2304 resized.jpg 145968 3073 resized.jpg CD05.png CD02.png 145909 4573 resized.jpg CD04.png CD14.png CD13.png 145909 4145 resized.jpg CD23.png Dagger.jpeg CD22.png D8A5801A-7405-4768-A709-FA995E3EF3B0.jpeg 2 - O'Darren's Scotch Whisky - CD101.png [[Suicide Sprints|Episode 1.02: Suicide Sprints]] C&D102 Tandy needs to leave NO.png C&D102 Tandy and Melissa arguing.png C&D102 Tandy and Liam at the wedding.png [[Stained Glass|Episode 1.03: Stained Glass]] CD103-458963.png CD-Stained_Glass-Still_1.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_2.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_3.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_4.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_5.jpg CD-Stained_Glass-Still_6.jpg CD-45784515.png CD103-78324.png CD103-789569.png [[Call/Response|Episode 1.04: Call/Response]] CD104-Still8.jpg CD104-Still6.jpg F3C7D515-2E3F-4074-9719-9E52B91CFB62.jpeg CD104-12487.png CD104-78457.png CD104-45141789852.png Greg Pressfield, ESQ. Law Office.png CD104-144857.png [[Princeton Offense|Episode 1.05: Princeton Offense]] CD105-Still2.jpg CD105-12489966.png CD105_Dagger_Looks_Through_Hope.jpg CD105-12457.png [[Funhouse Mirrors|Episode 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors]] Mina Hess and Tandy Bowen - Still1.jpg CD106-000147852.png CD106-12474100.png [[Lotus Eaters|Episode 1.07: Lotus Eaters]] CD-78945.png CD-125478.png CD-Lotus_Eaters-Still1.jpg CD-Lotus_Eaters-Still7.jpg [[Ghost Stories|Episode 1.08: Ghost Stories]] CD108-124896.png [[Back Breaker|Episode 1.09: Back Breaker]] CD109-784578.png C&D16.png [[Colony Collapse|Episode 1.10: Colony Collapse]] CD110-Still4.jpeg CD110-78965.png daggerE10.png C&D18.png C&D 1x10 Pic 2.jpg CD110-14785911.jpg Roxxon Gulf Operations Facility.png CD110-789654.png CD110-457896.png CloakDagger-00147852.png CD-12478.png Cloak-and-dagger-power-release-1024x571.jpg CD110-124587.png Season Two [[Restless Energy|Episode 2.01: Restless Energy]] C&DS2FirstLook1.jpg C&DS2FirstLook2.jpg C&DS2FirstLook5.jpg C&DS2FirstLook4.jpg C&DS2FirstLook3.jpg Restless Energy Promo 01.jpg Restless Energy Promo 41.jpg Restless Energy Promo 39.jpg Restless Energy Promo 38.jpg Restless Energy Promo 37.jpg Restless Energy Promo 36.jpg Restless Energy Promo 35.jpg Restless Energy Promo 34.jpg Restless Energy Promo 33.jpg Restless Energy Promo 32.jpg Restless Energy Promo 31.jpg Restless Energy Promo 30.jpg Restless Energy Promo 27.jpg Restless Energy Promo 22.jpg Restless Energy Promo 21.jpg Restless Energy Promo 20.jpg Restless Energy Promo 19.jpg Restless Energy Promo 18.jpg Restless Energy Promo 17.jpg Restless Energy Promo 16.jpg Restless Energy Promo 15.jpg Restless Energy Promo 14.jpg Restless Energy Promo 13.jpg Restless Energy Promo 11.jpg Restless Energy Promo 10.jpg Restless Energy Promo 08.jpg Restless Energy Promo 06.jpg Restless Energy Promo 05.jpg Restless Energy Promo 04.jpg Restless Energy Promo 03.jpg Restless Energy Promo 02.jpg Massacre at Rougarou Club.png [[White Lines|Episode 2.02: White Lines]] White Lines Still 1.jpg White Lines Still 2.jpg White Lines Still 1.5.jpg Tandy-Mikayla-CD202.jpg CD202-777879.png C&D202 Lightforce Sphere.png Mayhem and Tandy see an ambulance.PNG [[Shadow Selves|Episode 2.03: Shadow Selves]] CD203-Still3.jpg CD 203 - Still1.jpg CD203-Still9.jpg CD203-Still10.jpg CD203-447896587.png Dagger-CDS2-000.png Rescue at Little Per Live.png [[Rabbit Hold|Episode 2.04: Rabbit Hold]] C&D-0204-A.jpg C&D-0204-B.jpg C&D-0204-D.jpg ROXXON Gas - CD204.png Cloak & Dagger 2x04 Tandy Mayham.jpg Cloak & Dagger 2x04 Tandy 2.jpg Cloak & Dagger 2x04 Tandy 1.jpg Cloak & Dagger 2x04 Tandy.jpg Tandy&Mayham Cloaks.jpg Tandy-sees-possible-futures.png [[Alignment Chart|Episode 2.05: Alignment Chart]] CD205-Still1.jpg CD205-Still2.jpg CD205-Still3.jpg CD205-Still4.jpg CD205-0001479.png [[B Sides|Episode 2.06: B Sides]] B_Sides_3.jpg B_Sides_4.jpg B_Sides_5.jpg B_Sides_6.jpg B_Sides_7.jpg B_Sides_8.jpg [[Vikingtown Sound|Episode 2.07: Vikingtown Sound]] Vikingtown_Sound_1.jpg Vikingtown_Sound_2.jpg Vikingtown_Sound_3.jpg Vikingtown_Sound_4.jpg Cloak&Dagger_2x07_Tandy.jpg Cloak&Dagger_2x07_Tandy_1.png Cloak&Dagger_2x07_Tandy_2.jpg [[Two Player|Episode 2.08: Two Player]] C&DTwoPlayerDueltoD'Spayre.png C&DTwoPlayerVideoGame.png Cloak&Dagger_2x08_Tandy.jpg Cloak&Dagger_2x08_Tandy_1.jpg Cloak&Dagger_2x08_Tandy_Tyrone.png Cloak&Dagger_2x08_Tandy_Tyrone_1.jpg CloakandDagger 208 .jpg CloakandDagger 208 Cloak-Darkforce.jpg CloakandDagger 208 Tandy.jpg CloakandDagger 208 Tandy Tyrone.jpg CloakandDagger 208 Tandy Bridget.jpg CloakandDagger 208 Tandy 1.jpg [[Blue Note|Episode 2.09: Blue Note]] C&D_2x09_Tandy.jpg C&D_2x09_Tandy_Ty.jpg [[Level Up|Episode 2.10: Level Up]] C&D210 Dagger Lightforce Sword.png Battle at the Darkforce Dimension.png Cloak and Dagger attack Andre.PNG Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 4.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 3.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 2.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp 1.jpg Tandy Tyrone LevelUp.jpg Cloak & Dagger Costume 2.jpg Cloak & Dagger Costume 1.jpg Cloak & Dagger Costume.jpg C&D_2x10_Evita_1.jpg C&D 2x10 The-Doorway.jpg C&D 2x10 Tandy.jpg C&D 2x10 Pep-Talk.jpg Cloak & Dagger levelup.jpg Tandy-and-Ty-on-the-bus.jpg Tandy-in-the-darkness.jpg Cloak and Dagger Level Up.jpg Tyrone+Tandy Enter Clun.jpg Tandy+Tyrone Sleepy.jpg Tandy+Lightforce Ball.jpg Tandy vs Evil Tyrone.jpg Tandy Inside House 210.jpg CloakandDagger 210 Tandy.jpg Cloak and Dagger Defeat Andre.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 AndreMemories.jpg Tyrone+Tandy+Andre Club.jpg Tyrone+Tandy Look.jpg Tyrone+Tandy LevelUp ComicCostume.jpg Tyrone+Tandy LevelUp 1.jpg Tyrone+Tandy LevelUp.jpg CloakandDagger 210 Tyrandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger Tyrandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210.jpg C&D 210 Tyrandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger Andre Defeated.jpg Cloak+Dagger 210.jpg Tandy 210.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210+TyroneTandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tyrone Tandy.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tyrandy in Darkness.jpg Cloak & Dagger 210 Tandy.jpg Promotional Season One Cloack and Dagger Promotional.jpg CandD Promo.JPG Cloak & Dagger NYCC Posterjpg.jpg Cloak and Dagger Poster.jpg Tandy Bowen Promo pic.jpg Dagger, Tandy Bowen.jpg Cloak & Dagger cast.jpg 31793546 974833672688529 3629410011236532224 n.jpg Tandy S1 Icon.png CloakAndDagger-78487.png CloakAndDaggerxRunaways.jpg DaggerS1 Art.jpg CloakS1 Art.jpg CD-Keyart-Dev-Poster-Double-1.jpg CD-Keyart-Dev-Poster-Double.jpg 740full-cloak-&-dagger-poster.jpg Season Two CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster1.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster2.jpg Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster.jpg Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster4.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster5.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-Poster6.jpg Cloak & Dagger S2 Premiere Poster.jpg Cloak and Dagger S2 - Poster - 145789.jpg CloakDagger-S2-Poster45789.jpg C&DS2-789556.jpg CloakAndDaggerRabbitHoldPoster.jpg CDS2-78956477-Poster.jpg CDS2-Poster-784599.jpg CloakAndDaggerBSidesPoster.jpg CloakAndDaggerVikingtownSoundPoster.jpg CloakAndDaggerTwoPlayerPoster.jpg CloakAndDagger - Season 2 - Poster00014588.jpg CloaAndDagger-S2-Poster5-1.jpg CloaAndDagger-S2-Poster5-2.jpg CloakAndDagger-S2Poster-00145894.jpg CloakAndDaggerBlueNotePoster.jpg TandyBowenKnivesOfLight.jpg CloakAndDaggerSeason2-0001458.jpg CloakAndDaggerS2-00015977.jpg CloakAndDaggerLevelUpPoster.jpg CDS2-Tandy-7852145.jpg ''Runaways Screenshots Season Three [[Left-Hand Path|Episode 3.07: ''Left-Hand Path]] CloakAndDagger-Runaways1.png [[Devil's Torture Chamber|Episode 3.08: Devil's Torture Chamber]] RS3-122586987.png Tandy - Tyrone - Nico - RS344569.png RS3-3331478965.png Runaways 308 - Rescue at Wizard.jpg Devil's Torture Chamber 1.jpg Runaways S3 - 4414587.png Devil's Torture Chamber.png Devil's Torture Chamber 3.jpg Runaways 308 Groupshot.jpg R308 Almighty Alex.png The Runaways - Cloak and Dagger.jpg Devil's Torture Chamber 4.jpg Promotional RunawaysCloakAndDaggerCrossover.jpeg Category:Character Galleries